<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the heels of war and wonder by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012743">On the heels of war and wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle'>BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owl Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, being a chosen one is a traumatic experience, luz is excited, minor appearances from the rest of the owl house main cast, post kh3, post kh3 remind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, easy!” She dropped him, and he took a few steps back, brandishing the key warily. He tried not to think about what it might mean that it shone so dully now. “Hey, you’re human, aren’t you? I thought humans couldn’t do spells without glyphs.”</p><p>Sora looked at her. Yellow eyes, pointed ears, silver hair… all the hallmarks of a human influenced by the darkness. But the way she was talking… “Yeah, I’m human,” he said. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>“Nope!” A little creature hopped up onto her shoulder. “Eda’s a witch!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luz Noceda &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owl Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the heels of war and wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora groaned as something poked at his head. Some force in Shibuya had ejected him to another world, ostensibly to heal his heart, and now his body had the audacity to ache all over now that he was regaining consciousness from the whole ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, he’s not dead,” a voice said. “What’d’ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll Luz say when she gets back? Do you think she’ll think you replaced her?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just at school, King, she knows I have better object permanence than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora felt his body get dragged upright, and he groaned again, cracking his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid,” the woman who’d hauled him up said. “How’d you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora yelped and summoned his keyblade, trying to push away from her grip. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew one thing; she had yellow eyes. Darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, easy!” She dropped him, and he took a few steps back, brandishing the key warily. He tried not to think about what it might mean that it shone so dully now. “Hey, you’re human, aren’t you? I thought humans couldn’t <em> do </em> spells without glyphs.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora looked at her. Yellow eyes, pointed ears, silver hair… all the hallmarks of a human influenced by the darkness. But the way she was talking… “Yeah, I’m human,” he said. “Aren’t <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” A little creature hopped up onto her shoulder. “Eda’s a witch!”</p><p> </p><p>“A… witch?” Sora blinked. “Like Namine?”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea who that is,” Eda said. “Anyways, I’m Eda, the Owl Lady, and this is King.”</p><p> </p><p>“The king of demons!” King pointed skyward.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eda said. “King for short. Anyways, kid, who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… not sure I should tell you that,” Sora said. “What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>The room they were in was cluttered with objects <em> just </em> on the near side of familiarity, in that he knew what most of them were for, but they had an overlaying strangeness that made it difficult for him to be at ease around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you if you tell me your name,” Eda said.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Luz hesitate to introduce herself?” King hopped down onto a nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>Eda shook her head. “He’s probably just nervous. He did just appear out of nowhere. That can be a harrowing experience, believe me. Besides, humans are still people. People are all different.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, somehow, all the same,” King said.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home!” A girl opened the door brightly. She didn’t seem to have realized that the people she was talking to were actually in the room yet. “And I brought my friends!”</p><p> </p><p>“You always bring your friends,” King said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, perfect timing!” Eda turned. “Luz, I need your help with something. Get over here.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl, Luz, focused in on them, and paused. “Eda,” she said slowly. “Who is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, he won’t tell me,” Eda said. “He appeared out of nowhere, and so did his weird big key, so I can only guess he’s in <em> some </em> sort of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> called </em> a keyblade,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” three of the four newly arrived kids said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth looked at him suspiciously. She, like Eda, had pointed ears and yellow eyes. “Is he <em> in </em> trouble, or is <em> he </em> the trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know, don’t care,” Eda said. “He’s here now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Luz said. She stepped up to Sora. “I’m Luz Noceda. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora glanced at everyone else around them, nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in,” Luz said. “It was a lot for me, too! You would not <em> believe </em> how often I panicked when I first came here. But it’s okay! Eda won’t try to eat you, I promise.” The pointed glare she shot towards the witch did <em> not </em> inspire Sora’s confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Sora said. “I’m Sora. What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the Owl House!” Luz said. “On the Boiling Isles! Pretty cool, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sora admitted, even though he was still concerned. “Uh, how much Darkness would you say is on the Boiling Isles? Like, as a force?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forces of Darkness?” Luz seemed more enamored by the concept than anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you listening to <em> my </em> introduction?” King tugged on Sora’s sleeve. “I’m the king of demons! The forces of darkness are mine to command!”</p><p> </p><p>“... <em> Are </em> they?” Sora looked at him, not sure whether to be worried or incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a hero?” Luz was practically vibrating with excitement. “Are you a chosen one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, we already had the chosen one talk,” Eda sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s <em> really </em> not all it’s cracked up to be,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>Luz squealed in excitement, and Eda sighed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After calming Luz down and getting through the rest of the necessary introductions, everyone explained witches to Sora.</p><p> </p><p>They were not, in fact, anything at all like Namine.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the pointed ears and yellow eyes are <em> not </em> related to darkness in any way,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Luz said. “People just look like that here. So, now that we’ve explained witches, do you want to talk about your chosen one adventure?”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at him, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“If he’s human, wouldn’t he have done it in the human world?” Gus asked. “Wouldn’t you have heard about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chosen one adventures sound pretty important,” Willow agreed. “Wouldn’t it go in the news?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are… <em> way </em> more than two worlds,” Sora said. “That’s the first part.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many are there?” Luz’s eyes were wide with wonder and excitement. “Is the good witch Azura in one of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t know,” Sora said. “Counting them hasn’t really been my top priority.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, ‘chosen one’ stuff,” Eda said. “Quit playing on Luz’s childish wonder and tell us the real story, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Sora and Luz said, offended.</p><p> </p><p>Eda raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, <em> I </em> wasn’t the chosen one,” Sora said. “My friend Riku was, but he spent a while being influenced by Darkness, so I got the keyblade that was originally meant to be his.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of a kind weapon with unique magical powers?” Luz gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, that’s what I was told at first, but actually no,” Sora said. “I… Everyone said I was the only person who could take care of the situation, that-- that I was the only wielder. That it had to be me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they shouldn’t have,” Eda said. “You’re still a kid, so I can only imagine how young you were when you got dragged into all of this. An adult should have taken care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was fourteen,” Sora said. “And now, half of everyone I <em> know </em> is a wielder. It’s funny, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not,” Eda said. “Listen to me, Sora. <em> You were a child. </em> You should have been doing child things, like, uh… Luz, what do human kids do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have unrealistic career aspirations and hang out with lizards,” Luz said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that,” Eda said.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t have a choice,” Sora said. “Maleficent had Riku, Kairi was a Princess of Heart--”</p><p> </p><p>“A princess?” Luz squealed.</p><p> </p><p>Amity leaned forward. “Go on,” she said, eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ansem manipulated Maleficent and eventually possessed Riku to get an actual physical form to try and use the Princesses of Heart to open the door to Kingdom Hearts,” Sora said. “My friends didn’t have a choice, so neither did I.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda sighed. “I don’t care if everyone else with a keyblade was on vacation or retired or <em> what. </em> You were a child and I will personally rob everyone who made you get involved.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Anyways, after that, most of the issues that were going on were directly targeting me,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll rob them too,” Eda said.</p><p> </p><p>“That… will not be necessary,” Sora said. Then, quieter, “or possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if I hear someone made you commit murder at age fourteen--”</p><p> </p><p>“They got better!” Sora said. “Well-- Most of them got better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Eda said. “Luz, watch the house, I’m going out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know how to get to any of these people?” Amity asked.</p><p> </p><p>Eda pulled out a briefcase and drew a couple of circles in the air. “Hm,” she said. “I know how to get <em> me </em> to any of these people, because I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, but something’s strange about the space between these spaces. Even if I was confident about sending Sora home, I’m not sure <em> anyone </em> could right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What--” Sora began, but Eda’s briefcase opened into a door, which in turn opened on a faint, purple glow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not normally that color,” Luz said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back soon enough,” Eda said. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Then she walked through the door, and the briefcase closed up.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants snacks?” Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Me!” Gus and Willow said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I go here now dsfjbakjdfbjsda</p><p>I saw <a href="https://roxasboxas.tumblr.com/post/626176505717850112/incorrectlumityquotes-i-mentioned-it-on-youtube">this post</a> and couldn't stop thinking about it, and then I heard about Grom, so I've started watching the Owl House now! I'm not all the way caught up yet but I could not stop thinking about this idea. Then I started writing it and realized that Sora would be freaked out by Eda and Amity a bit bc. That's what Norts look like. He'll be back to his usual sunny self soon enough he's just gotta settle in first</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>